Horenheim
The Horenheim is a powerful mage family whose bloodline is tainted with a natural affinity for necromancy. Hidden in the cracks of Interra's history for centuries, they have hatched many schemes to gain influence, wealth and power. Story Zenodora, the Founder Zenodora Horenheim is the first of the Horenheim lineage, and is said to have studied Black Magic under Raziel Tenkuro and developed her own version of necromancy in order to become the most feared necromancer in history. Although she was sealed by Kuri-ma Mazda, she gave birth to the Horenheim lineage and passed down her research and magic seals to her descendants. A blending of Raziel's teachings, Dark Tapestry alteration, Miasma use and occult revelations eventually managed to give birth to the Bloodline as it is now known.,The Horenheim have been a force of nature since then, surviving all hardships and challenges, hence their motto - 'Death never lasts long'. Meddling with History The Horenheim played a subtle role in history, as warmongers and fearmongers, seeking to spread chaos in order to assert their influence. One of such ploys was during World War II when they aided the Third Reich with their magic, in order to unbalance the world's equilibrium and seize power during an anticipated coup. They thus summoned several Divine Servants to aid them in their quests. However, their plan was foiled as their main contact, Gestalt Thule, was killed by the divine servant Zero, and Tarn Horenheim himself, the leader of the operations, was killed by Calamity, a servant of the Illuminati. Now ruled by the young Van Horenheim, the Horenheim aborted the operation, framing the Thule for it. The End of the Horenheim Van Horenheim attempted to get back at the Illuminati, killing its leader Severus Luka and taking his young daughter Christina Luka to form her as a Horenheim. However, she quickly uncovered the truth, and ran away, summoning her own divine servant to get back at him. Van responded by summoning his own and waging war. However, Van Horenheim was killed due to a coalition of Servants, seeking to end the necromancer's reign of terror. And thus, the Horenheim faded into history. Or did they ? Necromancer Weiss Van's young son, Weiss Horenheim, had survived the conflict. WIth a thirst for power and revenge, he sought to master fully the art of necromancy. In doing so, he uncovered the Necronomicon of Purgatory, a powerful artifact that was kept hidden in his family's library. Using it, he summoned Ruine Harumageddon to his side and bargained with her for power and revenge. As she accepted, he gained power through the Arcana Sanctum by gaining the Nameless Arcana and mastery over death. Weiss then came to Ruine's palace and used his newfound powers to bring back his deceased father and grandfather. It is also there that he crossed paths with the ancient vampire Kian of Alaria and quickly fell in love with her. Ever pursuing his own goals meaningwhile, he obtained access to Circonfix's archives and seized the Great Necromancer's research notes, adding them to the Horenheim's collection. Powers The Horenheim have several powers. They have a strong Mana and have several spells inscribed artificially in their flesh and blood at birth. They are also masters of necromancy, having developed their own version of an artificial Negative Alchemy : slowly draining humans over time in order to convert their life force into pure mana to help their own spelllcasting. They can summon corpses to do their bidding with ease. They also obviously have amassed a vast wealth as well as a web of contacts, and a great lot of knowledge and artifacts. Members Here is a list of known Horenheim * Zenodora Horenheim * Tarn Horenheim * Van Horenheim * Weiss Horenheim * Kian of Alaria (Wife) * Christina Luka (Wife) * Lucianel Omnihil (Husband) * Regulus (Servant) * Tartarus (Servant) * Gehen (Servant) Trivia * Their name is borrowed from the alchemist Paracelsus Von Hohenheim. Category:Bloodline Category:Horenheim